


Бокал за тебя

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Pining, Truth or Drink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Рей предлагает своему боссу сыграть в игру «Правда или выпивка». А у Соло столько секретов, что пить приходится довольно много.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Выпивка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking At You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052796) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



***

– У вас не выйдет прятаться вечно.

Бен поднимает взгляд.

– О, – он прочищает горло. – Рей. Я не прячусь.

– Все на корпоративе, а начальник отсиживается у себя в офисе. Вы могли бы хоть верхний свет выключить, чтоб было не так заметно.

– Приму это к сведению, – он опускает глаза к монитору, видно, напрасно надеясь, что она оставит его в покое.

Рей настойчива.

– Или можете просто спуститься к остальным, а не прятаться.

– Я думал, мы уже выяснили, что я не прячусь.

Она поджимает губы.

– Ничего мы не выяснили. Вы утверждаете, что не прячетесь. А врать подчинённым – дурной тон.

– Тебе что-то нужно, Рей?

– Мне нужно, чтобы вы пришли на корпоратив.

Если бы Бен Соло позволял себе проявление эмоций, то, может, закатил бы сейчас глаза. Но в итоге он просто спрашивает:

– Сколько ты выпила?

Она наигранно задыхается от возмущения.

– Как вы смеете обвинять меня в том, что я пью?! На вечеринке! Где веселятся люди!

Бен пристально на неё смотрит.

– Рей.

Она обиженно глядит на него.

– Первый бокал я хотела выпить с вами.

– Ладно, Рик Блейн, – на его губах появляется тень улыбки.

– Вы смотрели «Касабланку»?

– А разве не все её смотрели?

Она облокачивается на дверной проём и скрещивает руки на груди, задумавшись.

– Чёрт его знает. Просто не думала, что вы такой.

Теперь его внимание полностью сосредоточено на ней.

– Какой?

Рей сглатывает, почему-то его взгляд пробирает до мурашек.

– Романтик.

Бен отворачивается.

– Что ж, если помнишь, Рик был очень расстроен, когда сказал это. Поэтому, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я спросил про выпивку.

Она невнятно хмыкает в ответ.

– Не отклоняйтесь от темы. Вы не ответили на мои вопросы.

– Какие?

Рей считает на пальцах:

– Первый: почему вы прячетесь? И второй: неужели мой высокий, мрачный, задумчивый начальник втайне романтик? – Рей веселеет, когда ей в голову приходит идея. – Но есть способ это выяснить, – она заходит в его кабинет и оглядывается. – У вас же есть эта странная стеклянная ваза с ликёром?

– Хрустальный графин?

– Да-да. Есть же?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Провожу инвентаризацию стеклянной тары для хранения спиртного по всему офису. А сами как думаете?

– Рей. Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

Она опускает руки на бёдра.

– Ну, у вас есть выбор: выпить со мной или спуститься на корпоратив.

– В том шкафу, – тут же указывает Бен.

Рей подскакивает и наклоняется, чтобы достать графин и два бокала.

– Вы же понимаете, что шестидесятые уже давно прошли, да? Вы «Безумцев» пересмотрели?

Бен не отвечает, и ей приходит в голову, что с этого ракурса он может смотреть только на её зад.

Рей выпрямляется и подходит к его столу, чтобы поставить туда добычу. Она вынимает хрустальную пробку и наполняет каждый бокал наполовину. Протягивает один через стол, но Бен не принимает.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Безобидная игра «Правда или выпивка»? – невинно спрашивает она. – Что плохого может случиться?

– «Правда или выпивка»? – он выглядит озадаченным. Рей никогда не видела его таким. Никогда не видела, чтобы её начальник не держал ситуацию под контролем. И ей это нравится.

– Мы по очереди задаём друг другу вопросы. Вы можете ответить честно, а если не хотите, выпиваете.

Бен замирает. А рука Рей начинает дрожать, держа на весу его тяжёлый бокал.

– Я твой начальник.

– Именно. Мой начальник, который не на корпоративе со своими подчинёнными.

– Рей, – в его глубоком голосе рокочет предупреждение.

Она колеблется. Он её начальник. Он мог бы уволить её только за это непозволительное поведение. Может, она выпила больше, чем думала.

Бен не увольняет её. Он медленно принимает из её руки бокал, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

Довольная, она берёт свой и откидывается на спинку одного из кресел перед его столом, устраиваясь поудобнее. Её юбка немного задирается. Рей подносит бокал к губам, но вдруг вспоминает, что нельзя. Они играют.

Поэтому она опускает бокал на колени.

– Я начну. Почему вы не на корпоративе?

Он выпивает одним махом, и Рей замечает изъян в своём гениальном плане.

– Чёрт, вы должны были ответить.

– Необязательно. Разве не в этом смысл?

Она усмехается.

– Ну да. Но я хотела услышать ответ.

Бен загадочно на неё смотрит.

– Не всегда выходит получить желаемое.

– Я вас умоляю, – ухмыляется Рей. – Назовите хоть одну вещь, которую вы хотели, но не получили.

Он выпивает.

– Это не был вопр… ла-а-адно, – она пожимает плечами. – Ваша очередь.

Рей будто застала его врасплох. Кажется, он не подумал, что ему придётся задавать ей вопросы. Бен берёт себя в руки и спрашивает:

– Твой любимый цвет?

– Синий, – смеётся она и проводит пальцем по ободку бокала. – Сколько раз вы смотрели «Касабланку»?

– Понятия не имею.

– Ну примерно.

– Больше десяти.

– Хм-м, довольно неточно. Но я засчитаю.

– Спасибо, – его губ едва-едва касается улыбка.

– Теперь ваша очередь, – подсказывает Рей.

– Где живёт твоя семья? – спрашивает он, вероятно считая это пустяковым вопросом. Болтовня, как вопрос про любимый цвет.

Она выпивает. Бен неловко ёрзает на стуле.

– Я не…

– Всё хорошо, – Рей заставляет себя улыбнуться. – Именно поэтому можно выпить вместо ответа, – она морщится от послевкусия. – Фу, кошмар какой.

Бен глядит на неё с неверием.

– Двадцатилетняя выдержка.

– И что? Мерзость.

– Это один из лучших виски, который только можно найти.

– Как скажете, – она закатывает глаза. – А, ясно. Вы из тех, кто притворяется, будто виски – это действительно вкусно.

– Хороший виски – да.

– Нет! – настаивает Рей. – Просто от него пьянеешь быстрее, чем от вина.

– Рей, ты уже пьяна?

Она усмехается и делает глоток.

– Это не был во… я не… – он выглядит недовольным.

– Это часть игры, Соло, – она замирает, поняв, как только что назвала его.

Кажется, он не возражает. Бен опирается локтями на стол.

– Вроде твоя очередь.

Она обдумывает вопрос.

– Ты боишься темноты?

– Мы что, в пятом классе? – усмехается он.

– Неа, – возражает Рей. – Будь мы в пятом классе, я бы спросила, по кому ты сохнешь. Точно! Забудь предыдущий. Когда ты в последний раз влюблялся? – она громко смеётся над тем, насколько этот вопрос глупый. Мысль о том, что большой мрачный Бен Соло по кому-то сохнет. Уму непостижимо.

Он допивает оставшееся.

– Твой бокал опустел, – замечает она.

– Хочешь это исправить? – спрашивает Бен, глядя прямо на неё. Смотрел ли он так на неё прежде?

Рей настолько быстро встаёт, что теряет равновесие. Наклоняется вперёд и опирается на стол. Бен вскакивает, чтобы поймать её, но она выпрямляется, опускает бокал на стол и с жестом «та-дам!» скидывает туфли на высоких каблуках. Во всём определённо виноваты они.

Нет, у неё кружится голова только по этой причине. Не из-за количества выпитого и уж точно не из-за Бена Соло.

Рей осторожно берёт графин и обходит стол. Наполняет бокал Бена, стараясь не пролить. Ей кажется, в этот момент Соло изучает её лицо, но она не уверена, потому что сама неотрывно глядит в бокал.

Выполнив миссию, Рей ставит графин на стол. Бен вдруг оказывается близко. Когда он успел оказаться так близко к ней?

– Ты пьяна, – тихо говорит он.

– А ты нет, – упрекает она.

Бен выпивает до дна, неотрывно глядя Рей в глаза.

Она закусывает губу и ухмыляется. Наполняет его бокал снова, стоя босиком, в своём нарядном платье. Её голые ноги почти находятся между его колен.

На этот раз Бен не пьёт. Смотрит на неё снизу вверх.

Внезапно во рту пересохло.

– Теперь твоя очередь, – говорит Рей, хотя и не уверена в этом.

– Почему ты пришла ко мне вместо того, чтобы веселиться с остальными?

Она медленно отступает. Задумавшись, подходит к двери, покачивая бёдрами. Он наблюдает. Рей покачивает бёдрами, потому что он наблюдает.

Прямо у двери она останавливается, повернувшись к нему лицом.

– Не знаю, – честно отвечает Рей. – Ты рад, что я пришла?

– Да, – хрипло отвечает он.

– Хорошо, – она закусывает нижнюю губу. – Хочешь, я выключу свет? – её палец почти касается выключателя.

– Сейчас не твоя очередь задавать вопрос, – возражает Бен.

– Ладно, – она ждёт.

Его глаза темнеют.

– Хочешь, чтобы я попросил тебя выключить свет?

– Да. Хочешь, я выключу свет?

– Да.

Она щёлкает выключателем.

Единственным источником света остаётся монитор. Она видит Бена, но он едва её различает – тусклого освещения из пустого коридора недостаточно.

Он включает настольную лампу. И смотрит на Рей.

Теперь всё ощущается иначе.

Рей медленно возвращается к своему стулу. Садится. Берёт бокал. И смотрит на Бена. Она не ждёт вопроса и сразу пьёт.

Он поднимает свой бокал, произнеся безмолвный тост.

– Стой! – внезапно восклицает Рей. – Ты должен это сказать!

– Сказать что?

Она усмехается.

– Мистер «я смотрел ”Касабланку” больше десяти раз». Ты знаешь, что.

Рей просто шутит. Думает, что он это поймёт. Он должен улыбаться, а не пронзать взглядом самую её душу.

Бен поднимает бокал.

– Этот бокал за тебя, малыш.

Она не пьёт. Голова и так кружится, а Рей хочет видеть, как он на неё смотрит.

– Чего ты хочешь? – Бен ставит пустой бокал на стол.

– Не поняла вопрос.

– Сегодня. Завтра. Вообще.

Пояснение не помогло. Рей снова делает глоток, и даже не из-за игры, ей просто нужно хоть на что-то отвлечься.

– Хочешь меня поцеловать? – спрашивает она. Это не предложение. Между ними всё ещё стол.

Просто вопрос.

Бен наполняет бокал и выпивает. Она разочарована.

Потом он смотрит на неё и только тогда говорит:

– Да, – слово повисает в воздухе между ними, пока Рей не начинает задыхаться.

Она встаёт, оставляет бокал и обходит стол, на этот раз опираясь на него, потому что ноги не держат. Бен поворачивается к ней. Рей останавливается между его расставленных коленей. Она не тянется к нему: Соло – птица не её полёта. Ей нужно дождаться, когда он потянется к ней первым.

Но Бен ничего не делает. Только смотрит, – ох, как он на неё смотрит – но не прикасается.

С её губ срывается рваный вздох.

– Не будь ты моим начальником, поцеловал бы меня?

Его кулаки сжимаются.

– Не будь я твоим начальником, то давно бы уже это сделал.

– Может… хотя бы сегодня?

Сделав над собой огромное усилие, он качает головой.

– Ты пьяна.

– Тогда зачем ты сказал мне? – тут же срывается Рей. – Чего ты хочешь?

Он жадно на неё смотрит.

– Когда-нибудь мне всё равно бы пришлось. И потому что я уверен, что наутро ты этого не вспомнишь.

Она чуть теряет равновесие, но остаётся на месте.

– Тогда расскажи мне. Расскажи всё.

– Что «всё»?

– Всё, что хочешь сказать, но не говоришь.

Комната перед её глазами кружится. Бен встаёт и подхватывает Рей на руки, не давая упасть.

Он отводит Рей к её рабочему месту. Приносит туфли. Помогает набрать Роуз, чтобы та поднялась и забрала её. Если Рей найдут в его кабинете, возникнет двоякое впечатление, не в плюс им обоим. Кто-то может подумать, будто между ними что-то произошло, но, в конце концов, ничего не было.

Совсем ничего.

Она плюхается в кресло, оглядывая Бена расплывчатым взглядом. Скоро придёт Роуз, они сядут в такси, и Рей окажется в своей холодной постели в пустой квартире. Когда Бен собирается уходить, она хватает его за руку.

– Скажи, – настаивает Рей.

Он становится на колени рядом с ней. Убирает волосы со лба своей большой тёплой рукой. Проводит пальцами по щеке.

И с его губ срывается шёпот:

– Хотел бы я не любить тебя так сильно.


	2. Правда

**_Год спустя._ **

Дверь в его кабинет открыта, но Рей всё равно стучит.

– Рей? – он отодвигается от стола и встаёт. – Почему ты не на корпоративе?

– Как раз иду туда, – она колеблется. – Просто хотела поблагодарить тебя. За всё.

Бен сглатывает.

– Я не делал ничего, за что меня нужно благодарить.

– Неправда, – решительно возражает она. – Ты был для меня хорошим начальником. Отличным. Я многому здесь научилась. Я… спасибо.

Он сжимает руку в кулак – неосознанно, как думает Рей.

– Пожалуйста.

– Ладно, – она неуверенно машет в сторону лифта. – Тогда я пойду. Ты со мной?

Бен качает головой.

– Значит, пора прощаться.

Он нервно кивает.

Рей глядит на него в последний раз и отворачивается. Выходит в коридор и нажимает на кнопку, слыша приближение лифта.

Двери открываются.

Но Рей уже на полпути назад.

По ковру не слышно шагов, поэтому Бен не замечает её приближения. Рей подходит к двери, собираясь снова постучать, но увиденное её останавливает.

Верхний свет выключен, настольная лампа освещает комнату жёлтым. Рукава Бена закатаны, локти упираются в стол. Он прижимает ладони к лицу. В этом офисном здании любое проявление эмоций кажется неуместным, что уж говорить о… боли? Страдании?

Рей должна подать какой-то сигнал, иначе Бен почувствует на себе её взгляд. Он поднимает глаза, и Рей пошатывается. Она не хочет отрывать его от… чем бы он ни был занят.

– Рей?

Она берёт себя в руки и переступает порог.

– Есть ещё кое-что, о чём я хотела бы поговорить, – она не понимает, откуда эта душераздирающая надежда в его глазах. Рей отводит взгляд вниз и в сторону. – В прошлом декабре…

– Да? – тут же спрашивает он.

Рей краснеет.

– Я не помню. Почти ничего. Знаю только, что напилась и, наверное, наговорила много лишнего. Я хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты никогда не заводил об этом разговор.

– Конечно, – он сжимает зубы. – Ерунда.

– Конечно, – вторит Рей.

Она начинает что-то припоминать. Есть в этой лампе нечто знакомое. И в приоткрытом шкафу, где поблескивает хрустальный графин. Её туфли на полу. И желание – такое жгучее, что можно обжечься.

– Ты… – Рей делает шаг ему навстречу.

Воспоминания возвращаются вспышками. Они словно кусочки пазла, не складывающиеся в одну картинку. Для Рей ужасно важно собрать её всю, она это чувствует.

– Мы пили… вместе? – она на него смотрит. – И я сидела здесь, – Рей касается спинки стула. – Мы говорили о «Касабланке». Ты спросил, какой у меня любимый цвет. Я наполнила твой бокал, когда тот опустел.

Он не говорит. Ловит каждое её слово. Даже не похоже, что дышит.

– Я сняла туфли. Выключила свет. Ты сказал, что я пьяна.

Она медленно обходит стол, проводя пальцами по деревянной поверхности – на этот раз не потому, что ей приходится. Потому, что хочет.

– Ты сказал, что хотел поцеловать меня. Но не стал. Ты ко мне не притронулся.

Бен поворачивается на стуле. Рей становится напротив.

– Не стал, потому что я была пьяна, – картинка восстановлена. – Всё было так?

Она видит, как часто вздымается его грудь. Бен встаёт, и ей даже стоя на каблуках приходится поднять взгляд, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза.

– Больше ты ничего не помнишь?

Рей качает головой.

– Было что-то ещё?

Она берёт его за запястье. Бен бросает на их руки короткий взгляд и снова смотрит на её лицо. Не говорит ни да, ни нет. Не кивает и не качает головой.

Просто наклоняется и целует её.

Его губы мягкие, невероятно нежные. Их так приятно целовать. Рей стонет и сжимает его предплечья.

– Рей, – он прерывает поцелуй, задыхаясь. – Ты вспомнила?

– Мы играли в «Правду или выпивку», – отвечает Рей. – Ты пил раз за разом, потому что не хотел отвечать.

Она обнимает его за шею и улыбается.

– Почему ты не хотел отвечать?

Бен касается тёплыми ладонями её спины.

– Я не мог ответить тебе на те вопросы.

Она целует его в подбородок.

– Но теперь можешь.

Бен нервно сглатывает.

– Потому что ты больше не мой начальник, – она прижимается к нему, или, может, это он притянул её к себе. Неважно. Она пылко целует его. – Идём со мной. Домой. Отвези меня домой.

Неважно, к ней или к нему.

Он качает головой. Почему он качает головой?

– Я не могу.

– Что? – она отстраняется и отпускает его. Сердце сжимается от страха. Когда она умудрилась всё испортить? – Почему?

– Потому что кое-что ты так и не вспомнила.

– Так расскажи, – ей холодно стоять, не прижимаясь к нему.

– Не думаю, что ты хочешь это знать.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что ты вспомнила всё, но не это.

– Расскажи.

– Не могу.

Его лицо ничего не выдаёт.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что теперь это уже неправда.

В глубине её сознания сидит нечто, не вписывающееся в картинку с офисом, освещённым жёлтой лампой.

– Расскажи.

Он глубоко вздыхает.

– Я сказал: «Хотел бы я не любить тебя так сильно».

Рей делает шаг назад.

– Ты сказал, что любишь меня?

Он молча кивает.

Её сердце заходится в груди.

– Но теперь это не так?

– Мне было ненавистно, что я так быстро в тебя влюбился. Ненавистно, что засыпал и просыпался с мыслями о тебе. Ненавистно, что моя жизнь становилась лучше просто потому, что ты была рядом. Я не хотел тебя любить. Хотел перестать. Чёрт, я пытался.

Её пальцы дрожат.

– Но однажды я кое-что понял. Понял, что, даже если я не признаюсь, даже если ты никогда меня не полюбишь, любовь к тебе сделала меня лучше. Поэтому мне не жаль. Я люблю тебя, Рей, и ни о чём не жалею.

Теперь у неё дрожат и колени, и подбородок. Она вся. Но глаза Рей ясны, а голос не предаёт, когда она говорит:

– Ты наконец ответил на мой вопрос. Который я задала в тот раз. Помнишь?

Он глядит на неё.

– Какой вопрос?

Рей делает к нему шаг, затем ещё один. Смотрит Бену в глаза и видит их счастливое будущее. Она улыбается сквозь слёзы.

– Бен Соло. Ты всё-таки романтик.


End file.
